There exists a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 as a decoration structure for decorating a design surface or the like in a vehicle compartment.
Such a decoration structure as shown in Patent Literature 1 is configured by forming a silver mirror surface layer on a surface of a product by metal plating and forming, on a surface of the silver mirror surface layer, a top coat layer containing a fluorescent paint having phosphorescence properties. In the daytime, the silver mirror surface can be visually recognized. Additionally, at night, the fluorescent paint shines as the fluorescent paint having phosphorescence properties is included in the top coat layer.
However, when energy stored in the top coat layer becomes extinct, a pattern on the surface of the product cannot be visually recognized. In other words, there is a room for improvement in terms of designability.